1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing systems and, more specifically, relates to a controlled dispensing system including a modular carousel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dispensing systems are used to provide dispensable items to authorized users, often at or near the point of use. Certain systems may be substantially automated, capable of tracking the type and quantity of items dispensed and capable of automatically reordering supplies when the dispensable items within the system reach a designated reorder inventory level. Such systems have the potential to significantly reduce costs normally incurred in the dispensing and inventory tracking of dispensable items in various industries. In addition, such systems potentially decrease the risk of incorrect items being dispensed, such as in the dispensing of medicine, for example.
A disadvantage of prior dispensing systems involves a lack of flexibility in initially configuring the dispensing system to suit the needs of a particular user, such as the size and quantity of items to be dispensed. Furthermore, prior dispensing systems often do not permit reconfiguration of the dispensing system to adapt to the changing needs of the user as those needs evolve over time. Even if possible, the cost involved often precludes such reconfiguration.
If the dispensing system is not capable of reconfiguration to satisfy the changing needs of the user, the dispensing system may become underutilized and, as a result, may fail to provide the expected benefit. Accordingly, a need exists for a dispensing system that may be configured to suit a variety of end users in a cost-efficient manner and, preferably, be capable of reconfiguration as the end user's needs change over time.